


Virtually Friends

by NaturallyNeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyNeon/pseuds/NaturallyNeon
Summary: What happens when two teenagers despise each other, yet are unknowingly the greatest of friends? Will love bloom on this battlefield?





	Virtually Friends

**Author's Note:**

> • Coran Knight (32)
> 
> • Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane (27)
> 
> • Keith Kogane (18)
> 
> • Lotor Hawthorne (18)
> 
> • Lance McClain (17)
> 
> • Hunk Garrett (17)
> 
> • Katie "Pidge" Holt (16)
> 
> • Allura Juniberry (16)
> 
> \---------
> 
> AN: when text is shown like this, it's texting:
> 
> Shiro: "blah blah blah"
> 
> "blah blah"

" ** _Get out of my way, McClain! I'm starving!_** ", the almost daily argument once again began

" ** _No, you move, four-eyes, I'm hungrier!_** ", he said, trying to get past her, their hips up against each other as they tried getting through the door of the cafeteria.

Hunk and Allura both turn to each other, sighing and shaking their heads. " ** _Why are we friends with these two idiots again?_** ", Allura asked Hunk.

Meanwhile, Keith was in the line, thinking about something while watching the argument and shaking his head, giving out a hearty chuckle as he grabbed his tray.

Principal Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane sighed and put his face in his hand in annoyance, " _ **Oh c'mon it's the first day of school!**_ ", he said, walking off with an **_IstfgImsodonewiththisjob_** face.

Eventually, they managed to get through the door and get to the line, get their food sitting with their respective friends.

Lance took his tray off to his table where his two best friends Keith and Hunk sat. Keith was more of a frenemy than a friend, but more of a friend than that Pidge girl.

Pidge walked her tray back to her normal table with her best friend Allura and her boyfriend Lotor. She got her phone out and opened the contact named Loony

Pidge: _**Hey Loony, You there?**_

Pidge heard a small ding nearby but ignored it

" ** _Yeah, I'm here, what's up?_** "

Pidge: _**Just some idiot here at school**_

" _ **What happened? I always have time for you**_ "

Pidge: _**The idiot wouldn't let me pass through the door and get my lunch**_

" ** _Sounds like a douchebag_** "

" _ **Katie**_ ", suddenly a sweet mellow British voice snapped her back to reality, " ** _Katie, your neck is gonna be sore if you keep staring down at your phone like that!_** ", Allura scolded jokingly.

" _ **Yeah sorry, Allie**_ ", she apologized, " _ **I was kidding Katie**_ ", Allura giggled, " _ **Who you texting anyways, Kat?**_ ", she asked, " ** _Did you get a boyfriend without me knowing!?_** ", she joked, " _ **Or maybe a girlfriend?**_ "

Pidge shot her a nasty glare, rolling her eyes and looking back down to her phone. She unlocked her phone again. She began typing just as the bell rang.

Lance began cleaning up his table, hearing his phone ding. It was his gaming friend.

" _ **You still up for our game tonight?**_ "

Lance: **_Yup, are you?_**

" ** _I'm ready to kick some ass_** "

Lance chuckled, he'd grown attached to this girl in the past few months. He got up and began walking to class. " _ **See ya later, Hunk**_ ", he said, finger gunning him.

He eventually sat down. Suddenly he realized something. He looked to his right to which he saw a girl shorter than him, with long light brown hair in a ponytail, who was staring right back at him.

They stared for a few seconds, groaning after recognizing who the other was. _Man, this is gonna be one long year_.

**Author's Note:**

> Coran is Allura's uncle by marriage, who adopted her after Allura's parents died in a car accident. Alfor was Mayor of Altea, the city they live in


End file.
